To Be an Heir
by thedreamofanangel
Summary: Picture 15 00’s England like during King Henry VIII rule time period . The English court is to have the Princess of the Moon and her ladies in waiting for guest. These are trying times between the two monarchies and peace is badly needed. REVIEW!
1. Mother Knows Best!

To Be an Heir

This story came to me after reading The Other Boleyn Girl and The Lady Elizabeth. I have been so taken back by the way life was, or at least the romanticized version of it.

***My disclaimer is as follows: I do not, nor will I ever own any character of Sailor Moon. I feel that this is sufficient because I will not own any character during any chapter in this story. There for I will have no other disclaimer.***

Summary: Picture 15 00's England, during King Henry VIII rule. The English court is to have the Princess of the Moon and her ladies in waiting for guest. These are trying times between the two monarchies and peace is badly needed. Can peace be possible with two fighting royals? (Rated M for Lemons and such)

**Mother Knows Best!!**

January 15, 1542

When life as amusing as it can be brings you to a place where as a woman you have no choice but to obey, what do you do? Obey! Obey all the etiquette, the ceremony and most of all OBEY your husband. This is the life we are born into and this is the life we must lead. My mother says I should be grateful to have been born so privileged. In truth I wish I was a poor house wife with the love of her husband, instead of a princess with tolerance as the best possible outcome from a marriage. Will I ever meet a man who actually wants to know that I am learned? Will I ever meet a man who is concerned with things about me, other than if I am able to bear a son? I don't know and until then I cannot marry, I WILL NOT MARRY!!

Serenity.

The young woman sat her pen and very secret book down. She was beautiful by the simplest of standards. Tall enough to be pleasing to the eye. She had a thin waist, so thin that she did not have to wear a corset. Her long silvery blonde hair cascaded down to nearly touch the floor. She wore it down and loose, as is the custom of a virgin. She was looking out the window of her study when a knock at the door disturbed her.

"Who is it?"

"Molly, My Princess."

The young red haired woman opened the door and approached Serenity.

"Your mother bids me dress you Princess, she says she must see you urgently."

The princess and Molly approached her armoire to pick out a dress.

"Molly, I insist that you call me serenity. It is an official order!" The princess smiled at her personal maid.

"Thank you Princess but your mother would not look kindly on that. Now enough about protocol, how about this dress?"

The girl brought out a beautiful cerulean colored dress. The top half of the dress was fitted with a mock corset and the lower part was full with many layers of the most beautiful silver and navy layers. The sleeves were about three quarter length and flowing at the end. Serenity's eyes widened with alarm!

Noticing that her mistress was nervous Molly comforted her.

"Now, Now princess. There is no suitor just urgent business and your mother wishes you look your best!"

Serenity gazed at her maid quizzically and then turned around and let her dress her, as is custom. When Molly had finished Serenity looked every bit the princess she was and even the Queen she would be was coming out of her. Serenity checked her self over in the mirror and decided that everything was perfect so she could leave. Molly escorted her briskly to the Queen's Chambers.

"Your mother wants you to wait in her inner chamber."

"Thank you Molly." Serenity opened the door to the chamber and went in quietly.

The queen's rooms were extravagant. No expense had been spared to make her feel comfortable. Serenity was looking longingly into a portrait of her mother and father when her mother walked in.

"You can have it too you know."

"But not like yours, your love is unbreakable. I am to be married for convince, not love as you were free to do mother." Serenity spat out.

"Young lady, you will remember your place and all that your father and I have done to ensure you the throne after we are no longer to rule. You will do well to remember that our people come first and our happiness second."

"But why mother, why can't I at least look for love? Can't I even pick my own suitor?"

Queen Selen sat down on a stool, she knew she could not keep up the charade for long. But just then she had a compelling idea, _"What if I send her to him with out her knowing why?"_ She motioned for Serenity to sit down.

"If choice is what you wish then choice is what you shall have. With in my guidelines of course. This way you will at least have the liberty of liking the man you will marry."

Serenity was bubbling with excitement.

"Oh!! Thank you mother you won't be disappointed in me."

"Serenity, I did say in my guidelines. Did I not?"

"Yes mother." Serenity mumbled.

"You will go to the Earth's court, along with the planetary princesses. You may select a husband from the upper most level of the court and no less."

Realizing that she had been tricked Serenity gazed on her mother unforgiving.

"This is my only option?"

"Yes."

"Then, I accept."

"Good, go and prepare. You will depart in the fortnight along with the princesses."

Serenity got up and walked calmly out of the room, wondering if the other princesses had been forced into such and option. They had and none were too happy about it, least of all Lita the princess of Jupiter.

The other four planetary princess were, Amiee the princess of Mercury. She was calm and serene. Rieanna the princess of Mars. She was fiery. Minuette the Princess of Venus. She was bubbly and looked like Serenity's twin. And last Lita the princess of Jupiter. She is a fighter.


	2. A Fortnight

Author's Note: I want you all to know that I appreciate your hits and visits to the story. It inspires me to continue, but pleas review so that I can have you very valuable input. This chapter has a lot of dialogue. (ok. I just realized that I made a mistake in chapter one with Lita's name. All the girls will have there original names for short. Sandre represents Malakite all the guys are good, Jaden is Jadeite.)

**A Fortnight.**

Serenity walked quickly to her room. She was struggling to hold back the tears and screams of anger she had toward her mother. Her mother had perfect love, she held it in her hands, she made the proof of that love when she gave birth to her, and she lost that love. She knew that her mother had suffered when he died, but why did she have to continue to suffer? When she reached her room she flung herself on her bed and sobbed away the hurt she felt. She sat up, wiped away her tears and made a decision.

"I will find love, even in her guidelines!"

Serenity opened her door and asked the closest servant to go and fetch Molly. She had only 14 days to get ready and she would need new gowns for the Earth's court. Molly came quickly and entered her mistress room.

"I heard the news Princess, I am so sorry. You will find him, I just know it!"

"Thank you Molly. Now we have some very busy days ahead of us. Pleas make a list for me." Molly brought out a pen and some parchment.

"I'm ready princess."

"I will need the following, at least 7 new dresses 4 everyday dresses and 3 ball gowns. I will also need some of those awful hoods that the women wear. I will need riding clothes and a saddle. What else? Oh! Jewels, lots and lots of Jewels. My mother said the upper level and I think I will set my sights higher even than that!"

"What do you mean Princess?"

"I mean, Molly that the Prince of Earth has vowed never to marry. I think if I set myself up to marry him and he refuses me my mother will see that love cannot be forced."

"I am not sure Princess; it seems that you may get yourself into trouble."

"You will see Molly. You are excused Molly, you have lots of packing to do also, you will accompany me as my personal lady in waiting."

"But Princess, that means I am promoted!"

"Yes Molly, you are promoted. I need you with me. When you send for the tailor, make sure and inform him that you will need the same amount of dresses."

"Thank you Lady Molly."

Molly smiled and curtsied deeply at her princess. This was the best day of her life, now she was a woman of substance, she would have a dowry and a chance at a lucky marriage and children who would serve her majesty loyally. She walked down the corridors of the palace with a new sense of pride. She knew that the Prince of Earth would enjoy

her Princess, everyone knew he enjoyed a woman of unique beauty and her Princess was just that.

January 16, 1542

A woman is no more that an anchor into the dark abyss. They are that leach that bleeds your soul and your life away. The only woman who was worth her time was my dearly departed mother, God rest her. Why must I marry? I can get a son on a mistress and then take him away from her. Why must there be a woman, nay a wife. A good hunting dog would be more fun. However, my father commands it and so it must be. I know that the marriage I am to be forced into will be unbreakable. I am only satisfied that it will not be with that viper Beryl. She thinks I fancy her, I do not. My father has bid me marry the Princess of the Moon. The arrangement is still a secret; she is not to know until after she arrives here in a fortnight. I am to treat her with respect and get to know her, "enjoy her company" my father says. We will see. I will not marry!

Darien

Darien was lost in thought so deeply that he didn't hear the door open. What he did hear was his best friend and fellow prince clearing his throat after he had read the Prince's journal entry.

"Don't you know that what you are writing is treason?"

"Yes, but what can be done about it? I am the high prince of Earth and the only heir to its high throne."

"Then I suspect you are safe dear friend."

"What is it you were wanting Andrew? I know you to never be so cautious unless you want something?"

"I am betrothed also."

"WHAT?" Prince Darien exclaimed unable to hide his emotions.

"Yes, as well as the others."

"To whom?"

"I to Princess Minuette. Sandre to Princess Aimee, Jaden to Reianne and Nephlyte to Litanna. Am I to assume correctly that you will be married to Serenity, the Moon Princess?"

"Yes." Was Darien's short answer that let his dearest friend know that he did not wish to speak of it.

"Well, what can we do? We are betrothed and it is De is no way around it. Anyway they are supposed to be the most beautiful women we could ever lay eyes on."

"Beauty is both a gift and a curse. When do they arrive?"

"They will leave in a fortnight. Can I ask you as to why were are to be secretive about theses affairs?"

"They all know nothing of the arrangements. We are to make them fall in love with us."

"Hmm… Sounds like our cup of tea!"

"Maybe yours, but I will not marry like this."

"You will do as you father bids." A tall man with dark hair entered the room. He was dressed in a tunic of gold with gold tights. He had a Silk over coat lined in fur and draped in rubies and gold. He also wore a cap that was encrusted with the family coat of arms in gold. Both the young men stood and bowed to their superior.

"Hello, Father." Darien said icily.

"Don't use such a tone with me boy, I am still King and will remain so until you are married and settled."

The king approached and the Princes move to cover the journal.

"Why?"

"Why what son?"

"Why do you wish my forever unhappiness?"

"Son," the King sighed "I know you do not wish for this union but it must happen. The peace of our people is riding on it. Our country cannot afford another war. We are nearly bankrupt. The princess is kind and gentle. She will win the love of our people and in turn the Earth will live in peace."

"Why can't I do all these things?"

"Because the people need a queen, and you need an heir."

"I will obey your wishes father, but only for my people."

The king nodded and began to leave the room. " I suggest you finish with your mistresses before the fortnight, I will not have them around with the princesses here and they will not tolerate unfaithfulness."

The King shut the door and left the Princes to themselves.


	3. Preparations

Author's Note: I really appreciate the hits and visits the story has received, but I would really appreciate some feed back. Thanks for the review I got and I hope to see more. (Sorry I realized that I posted the wrong chapter. The other was the unedited version. I like this one much better.)

**Preparations.**

Both palaces, though miles apart, were involved with preparations. The palace on the moon frenzied with anticipation. The planetary princesses would be arriving at any moment. Servants were dressed in the typical silver and white moon kingdom livery. Banners were hung from the enormous ceilings displaying the dignitaries' respective colors and arms. Outside the palace, the landing area was being cleared and decorated. Several years had passed since a meeting of this magnitude had taken place, and now more than ever, the people of the moon kingdom were hopeful at the news of peace. Women servants were busy running in and out of rooms dusting and washing, and changing the linens. The tailor staffed five seamstresses to run fabric in and out of the princess's quarters, where either Molly or the princess herself would inspect and choose the palate for her dresses. There were cascades of deep blues, oranges, purples, and greens, but the princess seemed particularly partial to a silver silk, embossed with very delicate crystalline thread, making crescent moon and star shapes. She was also captivated by soft rose colored velvet the tailor hand picked especially for her. The tailor gleamed with excitement upon hearing the news that the princess had chosen too many fabrics and would have to increase her order. He knew that his business would quadruple once the other princesses saw Serenity's dresses, for they too had a flair for the dramatic and would request some of their own. This would be his most productive season yet.

"Princess?" Molly asked as she gently pushed the door open to her chambers.

"I am in the bathroom Molly."

"I'll get your clothes ready Princess, the others arrive at any moment."

Serenity rushed out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around her body.

"They are early!"

"Yes, princess but only by a few hours."

"I can not believe the audacity. I specifically said four o'clock, not half past two. Nothing is ready! Send word for the cooks, and the chamber maids! Everything must be ready at ONCE!"

"Yes princess, but first let us get you dressed. You can not meet them nude." Molly giggled.

Serenity waited impatiently while Molly dressed her in a beautiful silver gown. It had the same corset type top but the bottom reached all the way to the floor. It was left open to reveal four different underskirts. The first was a deep hunter green, followed by a beautiful golden orange, then crimson, and finally a deep cerulean blue. The dress represented the silver alliance. Serenity chose a simple head band with a crescent moon that rested on her forehead. Finally satisfied with Serenity's appearance, Molly left to do her princess's bidding. Serenity exited her rooms in search of her mother. She approached her mothers' rooms and knocked.

"Come in dear." Selen said. Serenity opened the door and walked in slowly.

"Mother, I have come to seek your approval of my dress."

"Oh! Serenity you look wonderful. You should wear that dress when you meet the royalty of Earth also."

"Mother, as I am sure you are already aware, fulfilling your wishes is my highest aspiration."

"Serenity dear, I do wish you weren't so cold towards me. I wish you could understand that I want your happiness more than you can imagine. I want our kingdom to be safe for you and my future grandchildren."

"I know mother."

"Maybe one day you will understand me."

"Maybe, mother."

A moment of silence fell between mother and daughter, but was soon interrupted by a loud knock at the door. A soldier came informing them that the royal families were approaching.

"Let us proceed Serenity."

"Yes mother." Serenity said with her chin held regally.

Mother and daughter approached the landing docks just in time to see the royal families arrive

A large procession came before the dignitaries. The announcer made way for them by calling out their welcome and well wishes for the moon kingdom and its royals. The path was decorated with the banners and flowers of each planet. Citizens of the moon stood on the side of the path tossing flower petals and calling out their congratulations and well wishes for the princesses. The procession came to a stop at the entrance to the palace, where a crescent moon with each planets arms was carved into the floor. Above each coat of arms was a banner of welcome. The banner signified peace between the moon and the other planets.

King Landyn, Queen Laurana, and Princess Litanna were the first to arrive. They were accompanied by one hundred men at arms adorned with the hunter green and gold livery of Jupiter's royal family. They approached the meeting place and stood under their banner of welcome. Next to arrive was King Randall, Queen Rista, and Princess Reianne. They were accompanied by one hundred archers dressed in the crimson and orange livery of the Mars royal family. They approached and stood under their banner as well. Next King Malcolm, Queen Marista, and Princess Minuette arrived. They were followed by a band of one hundred fortune tellers wearing the orange and yellow livery of Venus' royal family. Finally King Aiden, Queen Arabella and Princess Aimee. The royals were accompanied by one hundred scholars and tutors displaying the blue and silver livery of Mercury's royal family. Queen Selen and Princess Serenity were greeted with a sweeping round of bows and curtsies, which they then graciously returned. The Queens of the alliance stepped forward and summoned their crystals as an offer of peace. The crystals joined in the air above Queen Selen and formed the Silver Emperium Crystal. Queen Selen took the crystal and addressed her long time friends and fellow monarchs.

"Friends, welcome to our home" Selen said. "I hope your rooms are accommodating and that all goes well with our daughters."

Princess Serenity took her place next to her mother and addressed her fellow princesses.

"Ladies may I escort you to your rooms and then to the gardens for some refreshments."

"Yes!" The girls exclaimed, too overwhelmed from the excitement of seeing their dearest friend to obey etiquette any longer. The older royals chatted about the upcoming weddings and alliance, while the young girls dared to be just that, while they still had the chance.

"Oh, Serenity!" Miunette said as she embraced her dearest friend and cousin. "Your dress is so beautiful. I want one just like it, but with orange in the over dress of course."

"The tailor is on hand, but you will not be permitted to outdo mine of course," smiled Serenity. I'll have him summoned. You should all have them made while you are staying. Mother insists I wear mine when we meet the Earth royals."

"That would be fantastic" Minuette and the girls cried aloud. Litanna opened the door to the chambers and sent a servant to go and fetch the tailor. While they were waiting on him Serenity showed off her new things, and just as the tailor suspected, they all wanted some of their own. With only ten days left until they met their fates, the girls enjoyed each other's company and kept the tailor very, very busy. The girls were all a gossip with chatter and laughter when Luna, Selen's first lady, interrupted them.

"Girls, your mothers have summoned you to meet them in the royal gardens, near the roses in one hour, to discuss your departure."  
"We can hardly wait." Serenity replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile the Earth palace also was a buzz, rushing frantically to gather supplies for the arrival of their honored guests. Servants ran through the many corridors tidying rooms and replacing old linens. Young boys combed the markets to gather foods and wines from the many venders of Earth. Newly appointed ambassadors searched for last minute gifts to present to their princess, whom they would represent, if the upcoming alliance went as planned. The princesses would take part in the annual hunt, so special accommodations had to be made. New horses were trained to suit their riding abilities. The princes took the liberty of having five new hounds trained as gifts for the princesses. The servants bathed and fed the hounds and placed collars around their necks representing the color of each princess' planet. The princes had some "cleaning up" to do as well.

"WHAT?" said the unison of young royalty surprisingly.

"You heard me. They all must go." Darien and Andrew confirmed

"But it has always been so; the men of Earth have always had mistresses."

"Look, I know things will be different, but you have your orders. Pay them, marry them off, do what you must, but they will not be allowed to stay for the arrival of our guests!"

The three princes nodded their head, not liking what they must do.

Darien headed off towards his one and only mistress's room.

"_She is NOT going to like this"_ he thought as he approached, but from her door Darien heard a familiar sound.

"That sounds like… No she wouldn't."

Darien burst through the door catching Claira in the midst of a very compromising situation with the Duke of Grandhuthium.

"What is going on here?" Darien commanded

"Um…Well... You see your highness" stuttered the duke.

"We were just negotiating," Claira said skillfully.

"I think I have the perfect solution to your negotiations. You will marry the duke before the royals get here. You and the duke will be sent back to Grandhuthium to live. You are forbidden to return to court until the marriage is legally consummated and you supply a male heir. Then, and only then, will I consider allowing you back." Darien turned on his heel and departed sharply. _"That was much easier than I thought."_ Darien's mood lifted soon after, for he had worried as to how he would break the news to Claira. The other four princes were not as successful. Jaden was brought to with in an inch of his life by several potentially dangerous objects propelled at him by Amarelle. Andrew had a sobbing, rejected Narissa on his hands. Nephlyte's mistrtess made him regret all the fighting lessons she had persuaded him to give her. Suzanna used all her wit with Sandre to convince him otherwise. All in all, it was Darien who had the easiest time ridding himself of his mistress. Now all he had to do was keep his mind clear and his fellow princes in check. They had ten days to enjoy themselves before the princesses would arrive and everything would change.


	4. The Departure

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the story. I appreciate all of you who added the story to their favorites list and all the reviewers. Pleas review to let me know how you like it. I accept constructive criticism and suggestions.

**The Departure**

**(and a few surprises)**

Time passed by slowly toying with the royals of both Earth and the moon. The princesses filled the minutes and hours with talking and laughter, reminiscing about the past and laughing so hard until tears filled their eyes. The moon palace shook with laughter during these last few days.

"Do you remember," Mina spoke through her laughter "When Serenity and Rei got into that huge fight in the kitchens. Serenity was so furious she started throwing eggs at Rei and Rei started throwing flour, and when the cook saw them she became so furious that she marched them through the palace the long way to Queen Selen."

All five girls started laughing again.

"Yes, mother was so tickled she couldn't even punish us!" Serenity added. At the wonderful memory of her mother Serenity's eyes glassed over and she lost herself in thought.

"Ladies, I think I will retire for the night. I didn't realize how exhausted I am."

"Yes us too." Rei spoke up for the girls not wanting any of them to question Serenity too much.

"Good night," Serenity called as she gracefully exited the room. She walked down the corridors slowly until she reached her own chambers. When she arrived she found that Molly had recently drawn her bath. Thankful to her ever faithful lady Serenity took her clothes off and slipped into the lavender and vanilla scented water. She sank low into the tub, relaxing and indulging in the warm aromas around her. Serenity sat there thinking about how things were between her mother and her. _"I don't know how it came to be like this."_ No longer allowing herself the luxuries she wanted so badly, Serenity stood up, wrapped her self in a soft robe, and began to dry herself. She then slipped into her favorite cream colored silk night dress and stood beside her enormous four poster bed debating between sleep and her diary. She finally allowed sleep to overcome her mind. She laid herself between the soft sheets and dreamed of times long before the animosity arose between the royal mother and daughter. The night passed slowly, and with day break Serena rose from her bed.

"_Molly will not be here for hours and I cannot sleep."_ Serenity thought. Still sensing her desire to write out her feelings, Serenity walked over to her dresser. She opened the drawer near the top, and pressed a tiny metal button revealing a secret compartment. Thebottom in the drawer popped open and a small silver book engraved with Serenity's initials appeared. This book contained Serenity's most cherished and intimate thoughts. Every dream which graced her mind during the nights was recorded in its thin pages.

January 18, 1542

Somehow I know my destiny is not quiet. Unwilling to compromise in my pursuit of true love, I set my sights on the prince of Earth, but what if I obey my mother's wishes just this one time? What if everything turns out wonderfully? I know mother truly wants my peace and happiness. Maybe if I let go and trust her wise ways I will truly find love, she did. She found a love that reaches through time and space, a love that was unbreakable. I will seek my mother out and make amends. God only knows how long it may be until I see her again, and I do not want to leave with these hard feelings between us.

Serenity

Serenity placed her diary and pen into the last awaiting travel trunk. _"Please forgive me mother." _She thought. The young princess stood and briskly exited her room wishing to seek out her mother. When she came to the familiar doors she stopped short. She faintly heard small sobs coming from the rooms. Deciding against knocking, Serenity slowly opened the door to see her mother sitting on the floor by her bed surrounded by pictures of Serenity. She was also clinging tightly to Usagi, Serenity's stuffed bunny from her childhood. The young princess rushed over to her mother and held embraced her tightly.

"Oh, Mother I am so sorry."

"No." Selen sobbed. "I should have given you something a while back. This will help you understand." The queen reached under her bed, opened a small crystal box and removed a worn book.

"Serenity, this is my diary from when your father and I first met and our courtship began."

"Mother, I can't"

"You must dear. You will understand after you have read it."

The young princess took the book from her mother and held it close to her heart.

"Mother, whom will I court?"

"Serenity the decisions are final and you know I cannot reveal it yet. You must learn to love him and he must learn to love you in return. I can tell you this however, the princes of Earth know whom they are betrothed to, but not what you look like.

Princess Serenity then did something her mother did not expect. She called her by the name she had used up until the day she informed Serenity of her betrothal.

"But Mamma…"

"Oh, my Serena." She used the pet name her dear husband gave to her daughter. "I am sorry but this is how it must be," said the queen to her loving daughter.

"Now my dear Serena, let us get you dressed. I know a lady in waiting that will be very upset if she finds her charge missing in her night dress."

The two laughed and quietly exited the queen's chambers.

While walking, Artemis, the queen's high advisor approached the two royals. He swept a deep, respectful bow to his superiors before speaking.

"My queen, the captain of your ship bid me inform you a storm approaches and the ship must sail within the hour or the young princesses will not arrive on time."

"No!" Selen gasped "We still have one more day together!"

"I am sorry my lady, but for their safety and the alliance, they must depart. The ships are being finished and the luggage loaded as we speak."

"So be it then. We must finalize the princess' packing and make her ready for travel."

Artemis swept the same deep bow and left to inform the other dignitaries of the news.

"Mamma, I will make you proud. Forgive my behavior." Serena whispered through her tears.

Selen raised her daughters head until their eyes met and said, "You have made me proud from the day you were born. You must always remember to let your heart lead you and never let your head get in the way." With that she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Now, We must ready your things."

One hour later all five royal families approached the landing docks. The docks were no longer festive and warm. They were now dark and depressing. Only the banners left hanging above the crescent moon floor reminded the royal families of their previous celebrations. Slowly, the royal families approached the floor. Mother and daughter stood facing each other on their designated places.

"Today," Queen Selen began "the five young girls standing before us become women. They are the future rulers of our alliance. Our daughters leave us this day to become wives, and soon after mothers. Our deepest wishes are for you to find true love and live happily, but your betrothals are set in order to fulfill a peaceful alliance with our neighbors. Now the transfer of power begins, but in time, you must learn to love your suitor in order to reach your power's full potential"

The five reigning queens lifted their arms and summoned their planet's crystal. Each princess received their crystals from their mothers, but Princess Serenity however, received something much different. Queen Selen took her daughter's hands and spoke very quietly. Suddenly a bright white light surrounded the two. When the transfer was complete, a small crescent moon glowed in both Serenity and Selen's forehead.

"You are now at the start of your coming reign." Queen Laurana began giving the very same speech her own mother had given to her and her fellow queens so many years ago. The familiar sign of Jupiter began to glow on her forehead.

"Your journey is just beginning, what is your right will come with time," added Queen Rista, her sign beginning to glow as well.

"Love and peace are for you to attain," followed Queen Marista, Venus' sign now appearing.

"When you join your heart to another's, the powers that we bestow upon you will begin their rapid ascent," Queen Arabella stated as she closed her eyes and let Mercury's powers materialize on her forehead.

"Go, take your leave daughters of the Silver Alliance. Follow your hearts and the truth shall always be revealed." With one final surge of light, the five princesses received their right of passage. Each mother gave her daughter a final embrace, and the five girls, each dressed in simple silk dresses representing the color of their planet, walked both the longest and the shortest walk of their young lives.

Upon entering, the princesses noticed this particular ship was unlike any other they had ever been on. The floors were beautiful marble, with iridescent veins that changed color with the light. Pictures of planet Earth adorned the walls. The princess' noticed that each particular painting seemed to draw them individually. The mountain ranges near the Southern regions of Earth captivated Lita, while the deserts of the Western region were more to Princess Rei's liking. Princess Mina found a painting of the rainforest and immediately decided that this was her favorite. Princess Ami found a picture of snow covered mountains with hot springs forming a small steam particularly to her liking. Princess Serenity, however, could not choose a setting from these beautiful pictures any more than she could choose a favorite star from the sky. She was walking along the row of paintings studying each one very closely, when the Capitan of the ship approached her. He was tall and handsome in a particular way. His hair was long and white, the purest white ever seen. His eyes were scary though. They were black, a drowning sea of emptiness.

"My Lady, we are about to depart. The storm approaches and we can no longer delay. Please come with me to your seats. Once we are clear of the storm you will be shown to your rooms."

"Yes Capitan," Serenity answered. The five princesses followed the Capitan to their seats and awaited the coming thrust of power. Suddenly the ship began to shake and roar. Take off was rapidly approaching so Serena closed her eyes and whispered a small prayer for herself and the other princesses. Seconds later the power thrust came and they cleared the moon and the storm that threatened their departure.

"My ladies," the Capitan spoke finally. "Let me escort you to your rooms."

The five princesses stood silently and followed the Capitan to an even grander area of the ship.

"Ladies, this is your personal wing. The kitchens are in this room, and up the hall on the left, you have a ladies chamber with everything you will need to entertain yourselves. If you look directly to your right, these five rooms belong to each of you. Your rooms are marked by the sign of your planet.

"Thank you." Serena stated as each girl quietly entered their rooms.

Serena walked through her door and found a simple but elegant room. A large bed was tucked nicely away in the corner. The only difference between this bed, and her bed at home, were the three curtains that closed around it for privacy. She sat at a small table in the corner by her fire place. _"I can't help but wonder what mamma meant by the princes did not know what each princess looked like… Oh my god!"_ Serenity jumped from her chair and rushed out of her room. She knocked frantically on Mina's door right beside hers.

"Mina, help me get the girls and go into the ladies' chamber!" Serena exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Mina questioned

"Just do it!" Serena ordered

Mina began running down the corridor knocking on doors and telling the girls what Serena said to do. Serena ran back into her room to retrieve the diary her mother gave her and dashed down the corridor to the ladies' room. Once the girls were joined together in the ladies' room, Serena looked out into the hall, making sure no one was listening, and locked the door.

"What is all this about?" Lita questioned irritably

"Well Lita, I have an idea. None of us are thrilled about being betrothed. Earlier today mother told me that we are not to know to whom we are betrothed, but the princes will know who we are. They know our names only."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Rei stated impatiently

"Don't you see? The ball is in our court. We have the power to control our destinies. Only the Capitan of this ship has seen us board and he did not address us individually. We can switch places. Mina looks like my sister. She will wear my dresses, sleep in my rooms, and in all but truth be me."

"I don't think this is a productive idea Serena." Ami added trying to be logical.

"Wait, I do. It isn't fair they know us, but we don't know them." Mina commented.

"This will give us a chance to find true love. Whether it be with the man courting us or someone else. Come on girls, please!"

"Well… I guess we can try it for a day or so." Rei conceded.

"Yes!" both blondes replied.

"What do we do?" asked Lita.

"First, Mina and I will switch. Lita you will be Rei, Rei you will be Ami and Ami you will be Lita." Serena began.

"Oh I don't think so. I will be the control in this experiment." Ami informed the group.

"Well then Lita and Rei will switch." Serena confirmed

For the next six days the girls fashioned their plans. They decided on meeting places, agendas, and times. They then developed a secret language to describe how things were going, should they need to speak in the presence others. All in all the plans were hatching well. The only complication was love. What would happen if one girl fell in love with the prince destined for another? Finally on the sixth day, the Capitan came to the princesses' living quarters.

"Princesses, we are going to arrive in one hour. Pleas be ready upon arrival."

The princesses looked nervously at each other and departed into their rooms to dress appropriately for their new 'identities'. Exactly one hour later the landed. The Capitan came to the princesses one final time and coolly said, "it is time."

The five regal women slowly walked the corridors towards their destiny. Soon they stood before the exit of the ship.

"Ready Ladies." Serena said

The other four nodded in response. The large doors opened and light shielded the princesses one final time from the prying eyes of earth's royalty.


	5. Destiny Awaits

**Destiny Awaits.**

**A/N: I appreciate all the support I am receiving. Enjoy the next chapter.**

They stood still waiting for their eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. Slowly the crowd came into focus as the girls made their way down the long sloping ramp. The crowd gasped as the princesses of the Silver Alliance approached. Never before had Earth seen such beauty. The princesses were petite compared to the women of Earth, but the grace in which they moved made time stand still. They were exotic with creamy skin and vibrant hair. No one could deny they were stunning, but there were those among the crowd who would rather see their beautiful heads on a pike.

The princesses reached the ground and swept a low bow. Serena rose to speak.

"Your highnesses, we are honored that you would welcome us so kindly. Please accept our gifts from home as a token of peace."

Molly stepped forward and presented each royal family with a small box. The royals opened their box and found a signet ring representing each planet's symbol.

King Terrance, high king of Earth, rose forward to speak.

"Your gifts are greatly appreciated. Please allow me to introduce your suitors: Andrew, Prince of the northern regions, Sandre, Prince of the Eastern regions, Jaden, Prince of the western regions, Nephlyte, Prince of the southern regions, and Darien, High Prince of Earth." Each prince stepped forward and bowed respectfully to the princesses.

"I am Serenity" Mina began, "And these are the royal princesses of the Silver Alliance. To my right" Mina gestured "Minuette, Princess of Venus, and Aimee, Princess of Mercury, and to my left, Reianne, Princess of Mars, and Litanna, Princess of Jupiter. We are delighted to meet our suitors." With that Mina held out her hand for Prince Darien to take, but he was distracted by another.

"_I have never seen hair that shade, and those eyes what would you call that color? I must know her better."_

"Ahem." Mina pretended to clear her throat growing impatient. Darien snapped back from his thoughts, finding the woman before him somewhat irritated.

"My Lady" He said as he took and kissed her hand. He then escorted her towards the palace arm in arm. Each prince followed Darien's suit and escorted their supposed betrothal.

"How was your trip" asked Darien?

"As good as to be expected?"

"Tell me more about your fellow princesses. Are you close?"

"Yes, we are the best of friends." Mina smiled.

"Well I am sure you already know that we are to be married, but I think you should also know that I have no intentions of that."

"And why is that, Prince Darien? Are you afraid of me?" Mina Flirted.

"No! Women are an anchor, and I will never be tied down."

"Well I am no anchor!" Mina released her arm from his and stormed off.

Making conversation proved to be difficult for Lita and Rei as well. Lita and Jaden stopped talking when they nearly came to blows over which form of battle was most appropriate. Rei and Nephlyte decided that silence was their best option as well. Serena, however, was laughing wonderfully with Andrew, while Aimee and Sandre discussed the importance of blue crystals in providing clean energy for all planets. Their conversations were soon interrupted though when Mina came storming by furiously. Feeling obligated to console their angry friend, the other girls politely asked to be excused.

"Mina? What happened?"

"Well, we were walking and talking when that man informed me that women are merely anchors, and that he would never be tied down to one. I guess it just bothered me so much because I had hoped that our suitors would be charming to say the least." Lita and Rei agreed with Mina.

"Yeah, Serena, what are we to do with these men?" Lita questioned. "We must find love for our powers to evolve to their full potential."

"Ok Ladies. All we need to do is think this situation through. I know we can reach a logical and suitable solution in no time." Aimee proposed

"Alright, but let's discuss this more in private, I feel we may not be as secure as we once believed." Serenity nodded to the redhead walking their way.

All the girls agreed.

"Ladies, I just realized something" said Rei.

"We don't know where our chambers are located."

Aimee replied bluntly, "Well at least one of us still had the presence of mind to ask how to find them. Follow me." They stared at Aimee in disbelief. She could always be counted on to think of everything. The girls were following Aimee towards their rooms when Prince Darien approached.

"Ladies," He bowed "Could I have the pleasure of speaking with Princess Reianne, alone?"

Rei accidentally began to step forward when Lita grabbed her arm swiftly.

"Yes, you may," Lita informed. Darien led Lita away by the arm.

"Oh! I forgot to let my cat out of the bag." She spoke back to the girls secretly being escorted away. The princesses glanced at each other and then rushed to their chambers. Once they reached Lita's room they felt they could speak freely.

"Did, he see me?" Rei spoke nervously.

"I don't think so, but we need to wait until Lita returns." Aimee decided

"We could seek out the companionship of the King and Queen. Though, I do not think they will be too receptive to the idea." Serenity offered

"I think we should just wait. He may not have seen anything." Aimee added.

The girls nodded in agreement and waited impatiently for Lita's return.

After a while the girls heard a soft mumble from outside the door. They waited quietly for Lita to enter. The knob turned and the door opened slowly, revealing Lita stuttering anxiously.

"Thank you your highness, but I really should rest. Our conversations have worn me out."

"Good day Princess of Mars." Darien bowed and left hastily.

"What did he say?"

"Does he know?"

All four girls emerged from the darkness as Lita shut and locked her door.

"Hey, I can only answer one question at a time." Lita demanded

"What does he know?" Aimee questioned.

Nothing I think. He saw Rei take that step and questioned me about it, but I think I may have dissuaded him." Lita answered.

"What about your conversation?" Aimee asked.

"Well, he actually wanted to know all about Mars' archery techniques and planetary strengths, but I carefully talked my way around his questions." Lita added

"What was he like with you?" Mina dared to ask.

"Well, he was cold and harsh. Every word he spoke sounded forced, almost like I was not worth his time. He did say that he simply needs to know more about each planet in order to better form the new alliance. He also told me that it would be called the Crystal Millennium Alliance. I am not very fond of that name, but maybe we can propose a different one later" Lita revealed.

"I think it best for us to rest now, and after supper we can talk more about our situation. Each of our rooms is on this same hall. Find the door with your symbol, or better yet the symbol of your counterpart." Aimee instructed. The young women all nodded and left Lita's room in search of their own. Their plans were falling apart quickly before their eyes, and they needed to regroup.

Meanwhile, Prince Darien meandered through his personal gardens. He stopped to think at the rose garden. This was his most cherished place in the entire world. He could always clear his mind and think there.

"_I wonder if these princesses are up to something. Rei seemed to displace every question I asked too well. It almost sounded like she rehearsed it. Maybe, we can have some fun with this. My parents are not letting me out of this, but maybe I can have a choice."_

Darien quickly exited his rose garden and rushed towards his parents greeting chambers. "Father, Mother, I have a proposition for you" Darien spoke with regal finality.

"We are listening" replied King Terrance.

"Well, I think the princesses you brought here are up to something" Darien began.

"That will not change our decisions Darien. This alliance will take place whether you like it or not." King Terrance growled, preparing to have an all too familiar fight with his son.

"Let me finish. I want choice. I want to choose which girl I will marry, and I want the other princes to have the choice as well. I will accept my destiny to marry only with the option to choose." Darien finished and glared at his parents awaiting their answer.

"Well then my boy, Destiny Awaits" King Terrance replied.

Darien bowed stiffly and exited the chambers to find his friends and fellow princes.

He found Andrew, Sandre, Nephlyte, and Jaden in the libraries and called an emergency meeting.

What's so important that you would call us away from our leisure?" Sandre questioned.

"We have choice." Darien stated triumphantly

"Choice of what?" Nephlyte asked.

"Choice of our brides" Darien replied

"I am quite pleased with my betrothed." Sandre informed.

"Fine, but what about you guys? Do you not want the choice?"

"Yes," Answered all three.

"What if we all choose the same girl?" Andrew added.

"We won't. Besides if we do, we will duel. Whoever wins will get the girl." Darien instructed. They all shook hands in agreement and went their separate ways to escort the princesses to dinner.

The Princes were unaware, however, that earlier in the day the princesses had beat them to the kill. Knowing full well that time was not of the essence, the girls rested for an hour and then dressed more appropriately for a secret meeting with the High King and Queen of Earth.

"Your highnesses, we have some pressing maters of state to discuss with you." Mina stated blandly.

"We are well guarded here, you may speak freely." Queen Gia spoke out.

"Let me bring you up to date. We are princesses bound by loyalty to our mothers and our planets. The good of our people greatly exceeds our own happiness. This is why we must find true love from one of our suitors. The powers we use to protect our kingdoms, our subjects, and very possibly this planet will not properly develop if passion is not present in our romance. We must find love that is so pure and uninhibited by pretense that time and space can not even break it. There is one other reason for our decision, the princes knew who we were, but we had no clue who they were. The situation was unfair and unacceptable for us. I am not Princess Serenity. I am Minuette, Princess of Venus. We will reveal to you each of our identities as well, but please your majesties, do not expose our secret yet."

King Terrance began to laugh a truly jolly laugh. A radiant smile emitted from his face to find the princesses of the Silver Alliance much cleverer than anyone thought.

"Your secret is safe with me. Should you run into any difficulties, come to Queen Gia or myself immediately. Now, if you please, reveal to us your true selves."

Worried the King and Queen would not fully trust them, each girl called upon their power revealing the familiar signs of their planets on their foreheads.

"So, Princess Litanna and Princess Reianne are switched, as well as Princess Serenity and Princess Miunette. Princess Aimee, why did you not choose to hide your identity? "Well your highness, I felt that every experiment needed a control subject, so I opted for that role."

"I see. Mercury certainly marked you with wisdom."

"Thank you your majesty! Your kindness flatters me." Aimee exclaimed

"Well go have your fun with my son and his comrades, but be warned, they will not be too happy when the truth comes out." King Terrance warned and dismissed the girls.

As the girls reached the door to make their stealthy exit they heard the king make one final remark.

"Ladies, dinner will be promptly at seven. That gives exactly one hour to prepare before the boys will be by to escort you to the dining hall."

The girls all nodded and curtsied in response, then hurried towards their chambers.

Feeling much better about their situation, the girls quickly searched to find their things that had been put away by the maids. The hour passed quickly, and soon came a knock at Serena's door, where Mina answered. She was wearing a beautiful gown made from the pink velvet the tailor ordered specifically for Serena. The velvet was crushed slightly, and the light picked up several different tones. It was a full length gown with two under skirts. Underneath was a beautiful cream colored silk layered above by a shimmering gold. The top of the dress was a reverse corset and possessed the same color silk underneath the lacing for modesty. The whole dress was trimmed in gold. Mina was wearing a traditional hood made from the same fabric and delicately embellished with pearls.

"Princess, You look stunning." Darien complimented.

Mina simply curtsied and took his out stretched arm, still sore from Darien's previous comments.

Next came a soft knock on Aimee's door. She opened the door slowly revealing a beautiful young woman in an aqua colored dress. The front had a simple rounded neck with some light beading on top. The dress fit nicely, but not as tight as one would if it were corseted. It flowed down softly over her curves and rested sweetly on her hips. The bottom of the dress was fashioned in the traditional Earth style with a pale purple underskirt. She also wore an Earth style hood but left some of her stunning blue hair out to show. The women of Mercury did not believe in vanity too much, simple beauty was more appropriate. Sandre stood gazing upon the rare beauty in front of him. He reasoned inside himself that she was not a goddess and he would not turn into ash by simply touching her. He shyly offered his arm and Aimee curtsied and eagerly accepted his.

Soon Andrew came to knock on Mina's door also. Molly opened the door and Serena stepped forward. She wore a simple sun yellow dress. The neck was square and revealed some cleavage beneath a sheer yellow piece of fabric. Her dress was corseted to accent her breasts and stomach beautifully. It flowed down into several billowing shades of yellow and orange. The hood she chose to wear was a soft yellow featuring beautiful feathering along the face. This was a typical Venusian's style dress, and Serena felt a little self conscious in it. Andrew, however, did not notice anything but the beautiful rose standing before him. He offered his arm and Serena smiled shyly before taking it.

Rei dreadfully approached the knock at her door and opened it to find Nephlyte lost in translation. Rei was a true rare beauty with her black hair and violet eyes. She chose a deep purple dress, with a low cut neck line embossed with silver trim and diamonds. The dress fit her sinfully as it pooled on to the floor. The skirts transcended in color from deep purple to the softest silver. Her hood was also in the typical Earth style with diamond studs shining around her face. The dress was a bit risqué for Earth but very customary for Jupiter. Nephlyte stood at the door gawking at the fiery Princess of Mars before he came too and offered her his arm. Rei refused to curtsy as she reluctantly took his arm and the two headed off for dinner.

Finally, Lita received the dreadful knock she had been anticipating. She jerked the door open knowing full well that the man waiting outside would make her regret this entire ordeal. She was wearing a hunter green dress with a tight bodice and flowing sleeves. They were slit open from the shoulder, giving a small glimpse of her toned arms. The dress had three full underskirts. The third and most visible one was cream. The second underskirt offered a hint of softer green, and a silver layer lay on top of the green. It was delicately embroidered with flames too subtle to notice. Lita's beauty stunned Jaden as he offered his arm somewhat reluctantly, still dejected from their prior conversation. Lita accepted his arm with same amount of reluctance.

The five couples sauntered through the many corridors until they reached two large wooden doors. The doors were carved with a variety of animals and scenery. The Princesses could hardly tear their eyes away until they felt the small tug of their escort. Upon entering the dining hall, the five couples bowed and curtsied to their superiors before taking their places among the diners. King Terrance keenly observed the beauties as they entered the room and laughed inside himself, _"This will be on heck of a show."_


	6. Dinner and a Show

**Dinner and a Show!**

**A/N: I just wanted to let all my readers know I started a forum to discuss what you guys would like to see in my stories and different ideas for new stories. I also added a poll to my profile. I would also like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. The Christmas holiday was busy. Oh and one more thing I would LOVE some reviews. Reviews inspire me to write more and make cookies LOL!!**

King Terrance rose to his feet and cleared his throat to offer his formal welcome speech as the girls entered the room. The crowd which had gathered together in the ladies honor gasped as the foreign beauties entered the room.

King Terrence spoke, "Today we come together to welcome our very special guests. These ladies before you represent the future of our planet. Our safety rests in the alliance being formed between Earth and the planets our friends call home. We are honored to have the Princesses of the Silver Alliance with us. The women before you are royalty and will be addressed with the same respect you would one of Earth's royals. Anyone who disobeys by my rule shall face bitter consequences. Now without further delay, let the feast begin." King Terrance gestured with his arm towards the doors leading into the main dining hall, and two soldiers stepped forward to open them. The princesses' eyes lit up and their faces were in complete shock at the sheer amount of food. The chef's had gathered an array of dishes from all over Earth in honor of this special occasion. In the center of the room a peacock was placed on the main table roasted with vegetables and honey. It was displayed in a sitting position with the tail feathers placed back in for decoration. Next to it set a pig's head and torso with an apple in its mouth. Roasted peacock and pork were the finest of meals for any of earth's royals, and throw in the extra tender racks of a lamb that had been slow cooking for the entire day, and you had a feast unlike any other. The tables of meat were surrounded by vegetables, fruits, and the sweetest wines found in all the Earth. This would be the celebration to surpass all celebrations, and with so much riding on the line, no expense would be too great. While the entourage of servants entered the room, the royal couples found themselves engaging in much wine and conversation. Serenity and Andrew picked up where they left off and were discussing the annual hunt as well as the rest of the week's events that were to follow. The two were cozy and laughed a lot, stirring jealousy in the hearts and minds of a few onlookers. Ami and Sandre decided their battle of wits could wait until morning as they talked like old friends about their past. The two even discussed plans for the future of their two kingdoms. Lita and Rei were having trouble getting past their obvious distaste for Jaden and Nephlyte. The couples could be heard making snide remarks to one another even by the Kings and Queens. Mina and Darien, however, forced conversation between themselves, as they tried find some spark of common interest, but the more they tried to think of something to say, the more their thoughts shifted onto someone else all together.

"_Andrew is so handsome. Serena seems to be having a really great time with him. I wish we hadn't followed her into this mess. What am I going to do? Right now I am forced to have this conversation with someone that dislikes me almost as much as I dislike him. Hmmm… I wonder if Darien is thinking the same thing? He hasn't taken his eyes off of Serena for the past ten minutes. I think I'll watch him more closely around her."_ Mina watched Darien closely indeed finding him gazing towards Serena as each opportunity presented itself.

Darien remained oblivious to the truth of the girls' plans and to the thoughts of the blonde minx sitting next to him. He was too busy being tripped up and confused by his own contemplations.

"_I wonder how our parents could have misjudged these girls so badly. Lita seems to be better suited with Jaden and Rei with Nephlyte. Serenity is wonderfully sweet and very beautiful, but Mina is truly exquisite. The only problem is that Andrew seems to think the same thing. I will have the bride of my choice or I will not marry. Wait!!! Where are you going with this Darien? She is the same as any other woman, an anchor! Yes, but what a dangerously beautiful anchor she is."_ Darien shook his head to clear the threatening thoughts. Further down the table he noticed a familiar redheaded conversing with her King and Queen.

"Your Majesties, It has been brought to my attention that our visiting monarchs have not brought their ladies in waiting with them. I hope I am not overstepping my boundaries my Lord, but don't you think the presence of their ladies would help them to better fit in with our society? I would love to propose a wonderful idea to your Majesties." Beryl cooed.

"Beryl, I think the princesses will manage to do just fine." King Terrance spat knowing this woman all too well.

"Well your highness, I just thought that the presence of six ladies for each girl would be perfect. One lady from each planet of the Silver Alliance and one lady from the region of the prince they will marry. Think of how we all could benefit from this. We would get to see some of their customs, and they would learn some of the duties expected of them." Beryl answered with more force.

"She does have a point" Queen Gia conceded unwillingly.

"Fine, I will speak with the princesses, but you Beryl should do well to stay away from places where you do not belong." King Terrance ordered.

Beryl bowed and began to take her leave of the royals.

During the course of dinner, spirits were lifted as the nobles drank their fill of the wines. Jaden in particular indulged himself with the cherry brandy that had been selected from his homelands. Suddenly a loud commotion came from the couples' tables. King Terrance turned just in time to see Lita furiously stand from her seat and assault Jaden with a fierce right cross, causing him to fly backwards out of his seat into several gawking nobles. Lita strode over to Jaden and lifted him by his collar.

"You try something like that ever again you insolent ass and I promise that a few feet is the very least you will fly!" Lita let go of Jaden and the dazed prince's head slammed onto the floor below. The whole room sat very still with their mouths agape for a short while and then the whispers began.

"How dare she?"

"Is she even a princess?"

"What a ruffian!"

King Terrance tried very hard to quiet the laugh that was threatening to escape him and motioned for Lita to approach him.

"Princess Reianne, may I ask what your reasoning was for hitting Prince Jaden?"

"Well, your highness the jerk tried to pinch my behind!" Lita exclaimed

"Oh I see, well I think he will consider the consequences more seriously next time." King Terrance giggled as he excused Lita. When Lita made it back to her seat King Terrance motioned for the musicians to continue with their instruments hoping all would return to normal. About that time Nephlyte, his eyes alight with the devilish effects of drunkenness, reached over and slung his arm indignantly around Rei.

"What say you and I take the night elsewhere Princesses?"

"Why, Nephlyte that would be the most atrocious thing I could ever imagine!" Rei replied as she stood and slowly poured the contents of her wine glass over his head. The tension around the room was thick as the couples realized they had had enough of their companions. Even Serenity and Andrew began to squabble with each other as they could sense the mood of the room falling apart. Realizing their opportunity, Mina and Darien moved in to capitalize on the fall out. Mina quickly scooped up Andrew and diverted his attention away from Serenity and onto herself. Darien, seeing Serenity alone at last, advanced his attentions towards the Venusian Princess. He swiftly moved through the crowd toward the object of his attention.

"Princess, could we take a stroll through the gardens?" Darien whispered softly in her ear.

"AHH" Serena squealed and turned around to find Darien there. She glanced towards an occupied Andrew "Do I have a choice?" Serena questioned sourly.

"Not really." Darien stated bluntly

"Well I guess that will have to be fine."

Darien gave his arm to Serenity and began to escort her out to the gardens, but as they walked by Andrew and Mina, Darien's eye met Andrew's. There was no doubt Andrew's gaze was not a pleasant one.

"Darien, where do you think you are taking my date?" Andrew bit out.

"For a walk in the gardens, I am sure that the Moon Princess will keep you in good company until we return." Darien nodded knowingly towards Mina.

"Yes Andrew, why don't we find somewhere a bit more quiet where we can talk Prince Andrew?" Mina purred flirtingly.

"If my lady consents," Andrew spoke looking deeply into Serena's eyes.

"I am willing to give it a try." Serena admitted

Andrew visibly tensed as Darien nodded his head and began towards his most beloved place.

"_What does Darien think he is doing? I can't believe that he would go behind me like that! I guess he may have political matters on his mind, but I doubt it!" _ Andrew steamed as he allowed Mina to take his arm. The two couples exited the dining hall about the time a loud crash was heard from Lita and Rei turning their table over on top of Nephlyte and Jaden.

Darien and Serena finally made it to the gardens.

"So Prince Darien, why exactly did you request my company?"

"The alliance depends on interplanetary corporation," Darien bullshitted.

"Oh please! Can't you be a bit more sincere? I'll have you know it takes much more than false interest in peace to pull the wool over the eyes of the Princess of the Moon!"

Darien stared at the woman in front of him.

"Who do you think you are Princess? I don't think you realize how things are done around here. You see, I am High Prince of Earth and no one, I mean NO ONE has ever spoken to me this…" Darien's words were cut short by the sudden realization of Serenity's mistake.

"I thought you were the Princess Minuette of Venus, or am I mistaken?"

Serena's heart stopped momentarily as her stomach entered her throat. She tried to think of a way out of her mistake, but Darien was quick to call her bluff. Not knowing what else to say Serena turned on her heel and ran unknowingly into the rose maze. Darien smirked knowing what the princess did not and followed her slowly. Serena ran through the maze until she finally found the stunning center. She stopped, breathing heavily and took in the serene picture. There was a marble fountain of two lovers wrapped in each other's arm in the center with roses dripping from the bushes surrounding it. This was truly the most wonderful place she had ever seen. Still breath taken by the garden scene, Serenity was caught off guard by Darien as he strolled silently into the heart of the maze and quite possibly into her own heart as well.


	7. Blossoming Romance

**Blossoming Romance**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the support. I would like to let you guys know that draught is a game I found while researching for this chapter. I would also like to say that I'm sorry that this chapter was so short but the next chapters will be more sufficient. I'm thinking of holding my following chapters ransom until I start getting more feedback, LOL, not really but it would be wonderful. **

Darien surveyed the woman in front of him as if it were his first time to lay eyes on her. The adrenaline pumping through his veins was still fresh enough to heighten his senses such that he could see the small beads of sweat glistening on her forehead. Her cheeks were stained red from the exertion of the chase. His eyes followed her neck line down to her chest still heaving from exhaustion through the corset top she was wearing. Then his eyes drew a small, slow line to hers. He could see so many emotions behind those ice blue orbs. Her eyes were truly the window to her soul. _"And so the dance begins but who will lead?"_

"Do you see something you like Prince Darien?" Serenity questioned distastefully.

"Actually I do. You see, I find you utterly…well, stunning." Darien answered smoothly as he began to take small even steps her way. Serenity moved in step with him trying to avoid his touch, as if they danced a slow tango around the fountain between them.

"Prince" Serenity began.

"You may call me Darien."

"I think we shall leave things more formal for now Prince. I do not like that we are alone and I am lost in this horrid trap of yours."

"Trap? This is no trap. It's called a garden maze. My great grandmother had it built years ago to amuse the young couples of the court."

"I am not amused!"

"Please allow me to navigate you back through it, Princess."

"I'd rather you inform me of the way out."

"I'll show you."

"Well, seeing as how I am lost and ill informed of your intentions tonight, I'll stay right here until someone else arrives."

"Yes, but what if no one else arrives? How will you find your way out?

Puzzled and frustrated by Darien's questions, Serena conceded within herself that she needed Darien's help almost as much as she needed to catch her breath, which seemed to be coming more rapidly since Darien made his advance.

"Prince Darien, I hardly think this an appropriate situation given my current betrothal to Prince Andrew and your current arrangement with Serenity."

"You may stop the charades Princess Serenity. You no longer have to play your little game with me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir."

"Don't insult my intelligence princess! I know you are Princess Serenity and that Princess Minuette is with Prince Andrew. What I don't know is why you would pull such a scheme. Did you not think of the consequences?"

"Of Course we did, but what you are not aware of is that your parents already knew our secret. They have been in on it since our arrival. We went to your parents and explained to them our desire to choose whom we would marry. I realize that betrothal is the traditional way of doing things, but we are not traditional princesses. We deserve the chance for love just as much as anyone. Wouldn't you want the same courtesy?" Serena asked.

"Well actually I, or I should say we, did. After I came to terms with the fact that I couldn't fight my way out of this ridiculous arrangement, I bargained with my parents for the same choice."

The two sat quietly surveying each other neither knowing what they should say. Darien faintly heard the strum of the harp and the lull of the violin calling to them.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" Darien requested.

Before she could answer, Serena found herself romantically swept away in his arms moving to the music. As they danced slowly around the fountain they were intensely unaware that there privacy had been compromised. Beryl walked slowly to the place she knew she could find the prince alone with his thoughts. As she turned the corner, however, she was surprised to see Darien dancing with Andrew's betrothed.

"_What is going on here? I thought he never brought anyone else here with him and isn't she supposed to be with Prince Andrew. Oh… this is perfect!"_ Beryl thought surreptitiously. She quietly left the gardens to return to the palace once again hoping to stir up trouble amongst the budding couples.

Beryl wandered around the dining hall questioning the guests about Prince Andrew's whereabouts. She came across a rather drunk Duke of Risenthbud who gladly informed her that Prince Andrew and his date left the dinner a and headed to the parlors for some quieter conversations. Beryl made her way to the parlors to find the two royals. When she arrived she found Mina laughing at Prince Andrew for being a sore sport. She had just beaten him for the fifth straight time at draughts.

"Oh Prince Andrew you have to quit sulking. I won fare and square. Even if you did lose five straight, you shouldn't let that put a damper on your spirits." Mina laughed

"Well how about one more game, winner takes all."

"All what? We weren't gambling." Mina stated

"All the glory and bragging rights of course." Andrew said.

"Fine, one more go. I'll even let you go first." Mina conceded.

Andrew began to set the board once again but was interrupted by a knock on the parlor wall.

"You may enter." Andrew called

"Your highness" Beryl bowed "I thought I might find you here. I have some interesting developments you should be aware of. Can we speak in private?"

"No, you can say what you must right here. I have a score to settle." Andrew smirked glancing towards Mina.

"You see, I was just taking a walk in the rose gardens and I decided to go through the maze. When I arrived at the center, I saw something very disturbing. I saw Princess Minuette dancing with Prince Darien. They were holding each other very close." Beryl smiled coyly as she saw the anger rising in Andrew. "I am sorry to bother you sir, but I just thought you would like to know what you best friend is up to right now with your date. Please forgive me if I am being intrusive. I'll take my leave now, have a good night."

Beryl turned and rapidly exited the room before either could ask any questions.

"So Darien wants to play ball, well I won't go down without a fight!"

Andrew's thoughts were filled with betrayal by his best friend.

Mina, now convinced that Darien's affections were geared towards Serenity, saw her opportunity to move in more closely to Andrew, but as she reached out her hand, Andrew stormed away angrily in search of his friend.

Now left alone with her thoughts Mina contemplated her situation. She couldn't stand Darien's arrogance and she thought Andrew was so charming and cute, but he left her feeling rejected. She turned her thoughts back to Darien sensing he could be of some service to her. "_I knew he had his eyes on Serenity! Now all I have to do is convince him to keep her busy long enough for me to catch Andrew_!"

Mina ran out of the room following Andrew. The two went to the place where Darien and Serena could be found. As they entered the center of the maze they stumbled upon a very romantic scene. Darien had just lowered Serena into a dip and was starring deeply into her eyes. As Andrew watched, his anger went through the roof, but Mina simply smiled as she watched the events unfold before her eyes. Just then Mina lost her footing and slipped into the bushes beside her startling Darien and Serena out of their trance.

"Andrew, what are you doing out here?" Darien asked wile trying to straighten him self up.

"I should ask you the same thing." Andrew spat at his friend

"We were dancing Andrew." Darien said bluntly

"Well, I think I'll be escorting Princess Minuette back to her rooms. It looks like you two have had enough fun for one night." Andrew stated curtly.

"Ok Andrew you don't have to be so heated. We were only dancing." Darien bit back defensively.

"It looks like you were about to give her something more than just a dance when we walked up." Andrew said as he grabbed Serena's arm rather forcefully and led her away.

Darien stood there confused by his friend's reaction to the situation.

"_We were only dancing, and even if there was something else, he agreed that we would choose who we would marry." _ Darien thought.

"Prince Darien?" Mina questioned as she entered the garden's core.

"What, are you angry also?" Darien asked irritably

"No, I am actually relieved."

"What?" Darien questioned rather surprised

"I said I was relieved."

"Why?"

"Because I see that you are unmistakably attracted to Princess Minuette."

"Please, not you too. I am fully aware that you are Minuette and she is Serenity. What I haven't figured out is the rest of you."

"I would be more than happy to inform you of all that has taken place, but first you must tell me how you figured it out."

"Princess Serenity messed up while we were talking."

"I see. I am indeed Princess Minuette of Venus and she is Princess Serenity of the Moon. Princess Litanna of Jupiter and Princess Reianne of Mars have also switched places, but Princess Aimee of Mercury decided to remain out of this. This was all Serena's idea. We were just willing to go along for the right of choice. What did you think when you found out?"

"I was intrigued by your schemes. I am impressed that you ladies laid out such an intricate plan to deceive us. Why are you so pleased to think I am attracted to her?"

"Because I am very attracted to Prince Andrew, and I want to see where things could go with him."

"Technically you are his betrothed."

"Yes but he does not know that, and there lies the problem."

"I think you should know something. The other princes and my self made the same agreement with each other shortly after your arrival. We wanted to choose which princess we would marry, and if by chance one of us should choose the same girl, then we would duel for your hand."

"That is absolutely barbaric, but terribly romantic also." Mina smiled

"What is it exactly you want from me Princess?"

"Please, call me Mina. We are going to be good friends very soon."

"Why is that Mina?"

"We are going to help each other get what we want. I want Andrew, and you want Serena. I know Serena and you know Andrew. Do you see the advantage of working together?"

"Yes, but what makes you think I want…wait, did you call her Serena? Is that what her friends call her? _I like the sound of her name on my lips_."

"I am the Princess of Venus, and we are the planet of LOVE!"

"I see. Well, tomorrow's the hunt and we will be in for a long day. We should turn in for the night to get some rest and leave matters as they are. It looks like we will need all the strength we can get to smooth over this situation."

"Yes, I agree. I have had about all of the drama I can stand over the course of a single night. When the morning comes we shall see what the day will bring us." Mina replied as the two left the gardens talking in low tones about their plans.


	8. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

**Ok, so I am so sorry this has taken so long. I started taking classes during the Spring Semester at my local college and it has been hectic with all the reading and test and such, and on top of all that my daughter had chicken pox and now the flu! But here is the next chapter. Enjoy and Please, please, please REVIEW! (it really helps to know what you guys think.)**

The night was dark and long as the two princesses fought for the sleep they desperately needed. Both blonde and beautiful, both thinking of the men they wanted but neither one knowing how to succeed. Finally Serena got up and pulled the little silver book that was her sanctuary out of the vanity. She silently lit a small candle and began to pour her soul into the words.

_I'm not even sure what day it is right now. I'm not even sure my big idea was all that great. I should have accepted my fate and went knowingly to Prince Darien. I don't understand him. He is cold and hot in a moment. Prince Andrew however, is ever steadfast and predictable. I feel safe in his presence, but with Prince Darien I feel…I feel free. Like I've just jumped off a cliff and am free falling. It is like holding a flame to the coldest ice. It is beautifully terrifying to be near. So here I am, not knowing where to go. I hate the thought of hurting Mina, and at the same time I know she will get over it. Tomorrow or well very possibly today is the hunt. I must rest._

_~Serenity~_

Only a few doors down the other blonde sat up in her bed. Thinking of all the things she could do tomorrow to get Andrew alone. _"I could sprain my ankle and insist he take me back to the castle…no that wouldn't be good because then I couldn't dance at the ball that afternoon. Hmmm… I could ask Darien what his favorite color is and wear that color dress. Yes that is a start. And I have it, Oh.. I'm so smart. But now sleep is what I need. I hope Serena forgives me."_

The morning finally came and brought a small chill with it, the perfect weather for the hunt. The castle was also buzzing with the knowledge of the hunt and the ball that would follow. Serena was sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair when a small polite knock came at her door.

"Enter" Serena called. The door opened and Molly walked in.

"Mistress, the King and Queen require all of our presence in the royal chambers."

"Well let us not keep them waiting. Will you help me put my hair up?"

Molly nodded in agreement.

The two moved quickly to finish Serena's hair and gathered with the other princesses

"Ready" Serena asked

The five other ladies nodded and entered to see the king and queen and to everyone's disappointment Beryl. Beryl curtsied as the princesses approached and they returned the gesture.

"Girls, we have some news." The king began.

"Lady Molly will be going back to the moon today with the sole purpose of finding each of you a lady in waiting from your own planet. These ladies will be paired with one lady from our court and they will assist you in everything from dressing to delivering correspondences."

"With all due respect your highness, we are not accustomed to such a thing." Princess Lita commented.

"Yes, we are aware of that but we think it will help the treaties." The Queen added.

"Your Majesties, If I may…" Serena began.

"Would it be imprudent to ask why we are subject this sudden interest in protocol? I mean we were shipped down here against our will, strapped to a man that is our betrothed, and now we are supposed to allow complete strangers into our personal spaces?" Serena was breathing heavily after her agitated speech.

"My dear, we are only trying to make this transition as easy as possible. After your weddings you will be expected to adhere to Earth's protocol and conduct your responsibilities to each region accordingly. The young ladies we have selected will serve only to help, I assure you." The Queen soothed.

"We will agree to your terms only if we are allowed to dismiss these women when we see fit, and after our marriages, we should be all together free of their company." Serena bargained.

"Alright my dear, but if we accept these terms you must also give up your charade." King Terrance added.

"Then King Terrance, you have a deal." Serena bowed with her response.

King Terrance motioned for a servant to approach. "Please send for my son and his fellow comrades and notify them to report to me at once."

"Well ladies say your goodbyes to Lady Molly. She needs to pack while we wait."

"Molly, tell my mother I love her and find out how things are at home." Serena instructed.

"Yes mistress, of course. Are there any other messages I should be required to relay from you girls?"

Each princess gave Molly a message of love and curiosity for their families and friends. By the time they were finished the Princes' had arrived.

Each prince walked up to their princess, bowed, and then turned to face the king and queen repeating the gesture.

"Mother, Father, you asked to see us?" Darien spoke in that confident authoritative command that made him attractive to nearly all the women in the room.

"Yes, son we did. The princesses here have something they would like to speak with you about."

Andrew's heart pounded making the veins in his forehead protrude, slightly reddening the color around his face. His heart was already too deeply involved with the surrounding orb of seductive passion produced by the girls, to hear anything that would disappoint his aroused affections. "Well then, let them speak quickly to shed light upon the nature of this meeting." Andrew demanded.

"We have a confession to make." Serena began

"Is Princess Serenity no longer allowed to speak for the group?" Andrew questioned.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon. This is Princess Minuette of Venus." Mina stepped forward to take her place along side Serenity. "Princess Litanna and Princess Reianne, step forward and reveal your true identity as well." Serenity's eyes focused with that of Darien's as the two other princesses took their place. "No deception was ever attached to Princess Aimee. She wished to keep her identity true throughout the experiment."

"But, why?" Andrew asked, confused by the flood of emotions he experienced immediately. He found himself somewhat relieved of pressure when the Princess of Venus stepped forward beside Serenity. Feeling a quiet affection for both ladies, Andrew secretly desired the Serenity whom he previously thought was betrothed to his best friend.

"We felt the balance of power was unequally placed in favor of the Princes. You all knew each one of us, while we were left in the dark about you. Too much was riding on the line for our people to go quietly into a fate that our souls couldn't have bared. Our powers multiply ten times in the presence of passion and our true love. Forgive us." Mina answered

"Why have you now decided to reveal yourselves?" Jaden spat. "And why should we trust that you are who you say you are?"

"Prince Darien spoiled our illustrious deception sooner than we anticipated, so we decided that we must come forth and put this charade behind all of us." Lita answered.

Prince Sandre's interest in Aimee left him curiously seeking answers to the question of why she would remain neutral in this affair. "Please help me to better understand the situation as it pertains to Aimee. Princesses Serenity and Minuette switched places, as well as Reianne and Litanna, but why did you refuse participate Princess Aimee?" Sandre questioned.

"I feel every experiment must have one control subject, and seeing as I am not one for these types of frivolities, I offered to be that control." Aimee replied with a flirtatious smile and batted her eyes Sandre's way.

Her answer pleased Prince Sandre who was slightly blushing from the kindness in her reply. Prince Andrew stood straight and reserved during the remainder of the conversation until he could no longer stand his confused frustration.

"Excuse me your majesties," Andrew insisted as he bowed and exited the room. Mina took a step to follow him but was met with Serena's hand.

"Let him go. He is confused." She ordered.

The other three princes stood no less confused, taking in the information they had just been made privy to. Suddenly Nephlyte and Jaden spoke together in unison. "You mean I don't have to marry the shrew," as they pointed simultaneously towards Lita and Rei.

The mood in the room seemed to lighten as King Terrance laughed. "No, gentlemen, you no longer have to marry the woman you once thought, but you will still be wed to the other." King Terrance witnessed the two men's faces fall from utter relief back to despair, as Lita and Rei glared at them furiously.

"Princesses, the time for the hunt is near. Please be excused to your chambers to prepare as we ready the horses." Darien interceded with a sly glance towards Mina and then Serena.

Recognizing the look Darien gave her, Mina spoke up quickly. "Prince Darien, I am dressed, as you can see, and would love to walk with you to take a look at the horses." She swept her hand across her dress.

"Yes, I see that. If your fellow friends do not object, then please join us." Darien smiled and held out his arm.

Mina looked back their way seeking approval and walked slowly to Darien's arm. The four remaining girls nodded their head in response to their friend's request. The young royals exited the chambers in their two distinct groups. Everyone walked away pondering to themselves about the events that would be unfolding shortly.

The sun continued it's eternal traipse around the sky unnoticed by one young prince. Prince Andrew sat under the shade of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. The wind blew a gentle breeze causing a single pink blossom to drift down and settle in his hair. _"Switched… why would they do such a thing? I feel... I feel a connection with her. I have felt a connection with her since she stepped off of that ship. She is beautiful, but I wonder if she feels the same way? What if she has developed feelings for Darien? I will fight for her, even against Darien. He has no claim on my happiness or hers. Let the hunt begin!"_ With his last thought Andrew stood up and made his way for the stables. When he rounded the corner the sight he was greeted with made his blood boil. Minuette was leaning against an old oak tree, and Darien was leaning in towards her. He was very close, too close for Andrew to like it. Andrew approached, determined to separate the two.

"So Darien, what do you think our next step is?" Mina questioned coyly.

"It looks like it is already in play. Andrew is walking quickly this way, and he doesn't look too happy! "Laugh," Darien requested as he smiled an evil smile.

"What? Why?" Mina questioned.

"Just do it, now!" He commanded

The two began to laugh together and Mina playfully struck Darien against the chest.

"What's so funny?" Andrew asked

"Well, the Princess Minuette was just telling me an interesting story. Tell me Andrew, did you truly lose to her five times at draughts last night?" Darien asked mockingly.

"Oh Darien, please just call me Mina. I hate feeling so formal." Mina said flirting.

"Yes, the Princess is very good." Andrew blushed

"You too Andrew, call me Mina!" Mina insisted.

"As you wish Mina." Andrew let her name roll off his tongue, savoring the way it sounded.

An awkward silence fell between the three but was soon to be interrupted by the rest of the remaining princes and princesses. "Ladies, you look wonderfully festive." Darien complimented. Since revealing their true identities, the girls were afresh with a renewed confidence. Seeking to make a good first impression of who they truly were, the girls sauntered into the presence of four men biding for their hearts. They were all wearing dresses that came just to the ankle. Each was thinner at the bottom designed for easy riding. The girls each wore the color of their native planet, but the dresses were trimmed and accented with the colors of Earth's regions. Aimee wore an aqua blue dress with teal accents, Rei wore crimson and purple, Lita wore a dark green with silver, and Mina wore orange with gold. Serena's dress was the most exquisite. Her dress was made of an iridescent material which possessed every color of the princesses' home planets, and was trimmed in ivory.

"Mina, you forgot your hat." Serenity said as she offered it to her friend.

"Thank you. Can you imagine what a scandal I would have caused with out it?" Mina laughed.

"We must go now. The hunt will begin as soon as we arrive." Jaden said as he offered his arm to Rei. Each Prince followed suit except for Darien, he reached out for Mina earning himself a ghastly gaze from Andrew.

"May I," Darien asked Mina, holding his stare into the eyes of Andrew.

"No, you most certainly may not. I am Mina's escort," Andrew avowed taking her arm from Darien's grasp.

An unnoticed wink passed between Darien and Mina as Andrew furiously pulled his date away from the stables.

The remaining party arrived just in time to help the ladies mount their horses and ride in regally.

"Today, dear friends, we not only celebrate our annual hunt, but we also celebrate a new alliance. Let us hope we bring in a large stag in honor of our guests and future Princesses of Earth! Hufordo, will you please release the dogs on my signal? Ladies remain with at least one gentleman for your own safety, and above all, have fun!" With a simple flourish of his hand Hufordo let loose the dogs, followed only seconds later by the emblazoned shouts filled with youthful lusts associated with young sporting heirs. The next few minutes steamed ferociously by in a frenzy of jumbled horse hooves and laughter.

"So Serenity, Do you think you can keep up?" Darien asked as smoothly as he ever had.

"Why Darien, do call me Serena. I will do well to lead the pack if the acidic sound of your voice doesn't slow me down. Surely you won't mind if I ask you to impede." Serena spat her response with every bit of the distaste she embodied since the moment he had hurt her friend's feelings.

"Oh don't be like that dear; you know you would love to hear me say more appealing things to you." Darien leaned in and whispered dangerously close to her ear. Serena whipped her head around to yell at Darien but was cut off by his lips crushing hers. The kiss lasted only a second but was just enough to start a fire in the pit of her stomach. When Darien broke the kiss off he smirked a simple crooked little smile and spurred his horse on, leaving Serena no chance to give him his just desserts. Darien came to a very sudden stop causing Serena to nearly fly off her horse.

"Why you obstinate…" Serena began to scream but was cut off by Darien's hand. He pointed off to the left of them where a large buck was grazing lazily. Darien reached very quietly behind him and grabbed his bow. With a grace Serena had never seen a man use he notched an arrow and pulled it back. Only a second later, he let the arrow loose. Time seemed to slow down for Serena. She had never witnessed anything like it. With deadly precision the arrow penetrated the stag's the lungs, and he fell over dead. Serena slowly turned her head in Darien's direction. A huge smile was across his face, and his eyes were alight with success. In that moment Serena noticed how terribly handsome he was, and dreamed that maybe she could begin like him.

"My Lady, the hunt is surely ours. I have never seen anyone return with such a prize!" Darien exclaimed.

"Then we should return with it." Serena replied equally excited about their accomplishment.

"No, let's wait. We will make a grand entrance." Darien suggested

"Alright but what do we do until then?" Serena questioned

"Well first of all, we tie him up to the back of my horse. Then we can proceed to a small meadow that I'm familiar with. It isn't far and you will be fond of it." Darien informed her as he dismounted and led his horse over to the fallen deer. After he was finished, they departed for the meadow, but not before running into Andrew and Mina.

"Mina, Andrew! What a surprise! Any luck?" asked Serena.

"Not yet." Mina sighed

"We were just on our way to a meadow Darien knows. Join us!" Serena invited

"What about the hunt?" Andrew asked disappointedly, not being able to impress Mina with a large stag.

"You will surly never beat what we have." Darien said mockingly.

"Let's see then!" Andrew insisted jealously.

Darien turned his horse around so Andrew and Mina could see the massive deer slain on the ground. Andrew's face fell. He was beat again.

"Well let's go then!" Mina said ready for a change of pace. Hunting was not exactly her idea of a good time.

"Fine," Andrew wined. The two groups made their way lazily through the forest until they found the opening. Darien let the two women go first. The meadow was majestic. It was large and filled with wild flowers. Off in the distance, the sound of a small stream resonated throughout the peaceful meadow.

"Oh Darien it is absolutely wonderful," exclaimed Mina, as he helped her down from her horse. Not wanting to be outdone, Andrew helped Serena, then ran to Mina's side and took her arm from Darien.

"Mina, did you know that Darien back there wet his bed until he was twelve. How terrible to be approaching man hood and still bed wetting?" Andrew was laughing heartily as Mina and Serena joined in.

"Yes, well if I remember correctly, Andrew over here didn't take a woman until just a few months ago. His mother says he is a late bloomer." Darien smiled as Mina and Serena laughed even harder at this. Andrew however glared knives into Darien as he walked away towards the brook. The next few hours went on as such, Darien and Andrew bantering back and forth, both trying to win what neither knew they already had. Finally the time came for them to make their way back. Darien and Serena rode quietly in front of Mina and Andrew for the short way.

"AH… Darien, Andrew. Have you shown these two ladies a good time?" King Terrance boomed.

"Yes father, I'd say we did." Darien smiled.

"Well, I believe we have a winner. Princess Litanna has killed a eight point stag already." King Terrance said a bit impressed

"Do not hand out the honors so soon father, we have something." Darien smirked

"Do you now, better than an eight?" King Terrance said shocked.

"Yes!" Serena nearly screamed she was so excited

"Let's see it then." The King demanded

Darien walked his horse to the center of the field and pulled the large beast to the ground, he waited only a moment to build suspense and then ripped the cloth off the massive beast. He was a nineteen point stag. Everyone was shocked but soon applauded as Darien and Serena proudly stood by their kill.

"Well, it seems I was mistaken. The winners are Darien and Serena!" King Terrance exclaimed excitedly "They will open our ball tonight with the first dance!"

The whole group cheered and shouted for the two. Darien glanced over at Mina, who was clinging to Andrew. This last look proved to be too much for Andrew. Darien's arrogance and condescending nature set off the badly beaten and ego bruised prince. He wanted nothing more than to take out his frustrations on Darien that moment. _"How dare he! Can't he see Mina is finally starting to like me, and why do this to someone as sweet as Serena! I can't stand this pretentious ass any longer! I am taking back my honor and the respect of my acquaintance" _Andrew thought.

"Darien!!" Andrew roared

"Yes…" Darien turned around lazily, met by a Andrew's fury.

"We duel, NOW!" Andrew roared with all the anger inside him flowing freely to the surface.

"Now, now, what brought this on old friend?" Darien asked honestly with his hands raised for protection.

"You are arrogant, and I have my honor to protect! Engarde!" Andrew shouted and drew his sword in an instant.

Not having any time to think, Darien reacted to the apparent onslaught of violence produced by his usual diplomatic acquaintance. He drew his sword as well and a regretful duel commenced between the two allies.

"Why are you doing this Andrew?" Darien asked

"Because I like her, and you are always taking things that don't belong to you!" Andrew screamed furiously. Tears filled Andrew's eyes as his emotions controlled him.

"Mina or Serena?" Darien then asked completely confused

"Mina! And how dare you disrespect Serena by flirting with her best friend? She is awesome Darien, and she deserves better." Andrew kept the blows coming faster and faster!

"_I can't beat him, he would never forgive me_" Darien thought _"But maybe we can draw!"_

"Andrew, if I vow here in front of everyone never to 'flirt' with Mina again, can we put this nonsense aside?" Darien pleaded.

The onslaught of blows finally stopped as Andrew breathlessly considered. He risked a small glance in Mina's direction seeking her approval. She nodded back to Andrew, wishing he would put an end to this. The moment her prince spoke up her heart was his.

"Keep your hands and your eyes to yourself in respect to my betrothed, and I will allow you to retain your dignity and honor." Andrew retreated his sword willingly, no longer needing to vent his anger towards Darien.

Darien lowered his sword and bowed his head "I accept your terms and offer my deepest apologies to you if you will accept." He said cautiously.

Andrew took a second to ponder this once more and returned the gesture.

King Terrance seized control of the situation once again in his usual manner saying "Now if we are all done with our temper tantrums, can we proceed to make ready for the ball?"


End file.
